


Of their entry

by booksparks05



Series: The Narnia Tales [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (mentioned only), Demigods, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Half-Siblings, Love/Hate, M/M, Most demigods are only referenced, Romance is literally the last thing I focus on, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksparks05/pseuds/booksparks05
Summary: When the Ayers siblings are sent to live with their Mother's godparents they didn't expect to be allowed to make their yearly trips to America and Italy. That's surprise number one.Surprise number two was the other sibling group who had to live with them.Surprise number three was the world living in the wardrobe in the last spare room.





	1. Weird wardrobes and the hot chocolate incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this story does preceed another story I've started but they are two seperate series. If you have read the first chapter or so of the other story, please, don't hate at me or start freaking out.
> 
> If you are competely new to the entire lot of stuff that I have started, please, until I finish this series, try to avoid the next because there is an adventure that comes even before that.
> 
> Anyway, have fun and keep reading!
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce characters, the story and most of the settings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.
> 
> I'm honestly sick of sitting on this, fingers crossed this can be my first 'complete' multi-chapter fic.

### Starts on September 19th, 2016.

### English countryside.

### I

### Melody

### Weird wardrobes and the hot chocolate incident

 

Look, I can very easily say that being the child of an all powerful being, is not as fun as it sounds and drives me batty on a regular basis. Don’t believe me? This is a small idea of what my life is like right now and what led up to this point:

When my Mum was twenty she met my father. They dated in secret for a summer before my mother had to return to Italy and go back to her family.

After she left, Mum found out she was pregnant with me and my brothers, Hamilton and Lewis. We were born two weeks early on the 11th of March in 2005.

When we were three Mum started dating this guy, Anthony. He was a bastard and as soon as he found out Mum was pregnant with his child he left her. Katherine was born eight months later on the 24th of June in 2008.

When Lou, Hamie, and I were six Mum started us at a summer camp in the States. Don’t ask me why it was there, I don’t know. But that’s where we learned who our father was. He was Apollo, Greek god of the sun.

After a particularly large spat between Hamilton and Lewis where I ended up having to play healer for my brothers (something I never wanted to do again as they were both rather hard headed about not taking their medication) we began learning separately but would still train together as we would probably go on more quests together than apart.

That continued for three years and then two years ago we went on our first trip out of Camp Half Blood with some of our cousins (some of the Hermes cabin) to Camp Jupiter.

There we were trained by Frank Zhang one of the praetors. He spent the next month running us into the ground before we travelled back to Camp Half Blood. The same hadn’t happened last year but oh well.

Then a few weeks ago Mum died in a car crash so Katherine, the boys and I went to live with our mother’s godparents, Professor Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer. They lived together in a country manor and had agreed, at the time, to house four other children. We (Katherine, Hamilton, Lewis and I) were currently on the train to the station nearest the manor.

 

* * *

 

Kitty was lying across an entire seat and had her head on my lap and her legs on Lewis. She’d spent most of the night crying and hadn’t gotten much sleep, then again, none of us had. Lewis was listening to music that I couldn’t here but he was muttering the lyrics under his breath. Hamilton was stressing about going back to Camp and whether the Professor would allow us to go back every year. I, personally, was was freaking out about the dreams that I’d been having of four thrones. Each had a kid who was about my age if not close to standing before the thrones and there was a deep male voice saying in the background,

“ _Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done_.”

 

The dream worried me because each time I had it the image would become more clear and the surroundings more realistic, it was... terrifying, for me at least. The fact that I couldn’t consult with any of my siblings or anyone from the Hypnos cabin (however useful that would have been) or even Chiron about what it could mean didn’t help my nerves.

 

After two and a half hours on the train (in which not that much happened apart from me finishing a chapter in the book that Mark Ross from the Athena cabin lent me) we arrived along with four other children who I suspected were the ones who were also staying with Professor Kirke and Miss Plummer. After a few minutes wait a horse-and-cart came trundling down the road. The driver was a stern-looking woman somewhere in her mid fifties. “Are you lot the Pevensie family and the Ayers family?” We all nodded in response, nervous at her faint Scottish accent, “Well, for pity’s sake, get in! We don’t have all day!” We scrambled to get onto the cart and once we were on the woman started driving.

“Hi, I’m Peter Pevensie.” The oldest boy of the other family said holding out his hand for us to shake. He had golden brown hair that came down to his chin and arctic blue eyes.

I shook his hand in a firm grip, “Melody Ayers, nice to meet you. These are my brothers, Lewis and Hamilton, and our sister, Katherine. You can call her Kitty but she can and will bust you up. You four are siblings, yeah?”

“Yeah. These are Susan, Edmund and Lucy. We’re from Finchley. Where are you from?”

“Near Manchester but Lewis, Hamilton and I were born in Italy and Katherine, in Ireland. Hamilton, Lou and I also spend the summers in America, with our father’s family.”

“Wow. That’s really cool. But… why doesn’t Kitty go with you?” Lucy asked.

A semi-awkward silence descended over Lewis and Kitty but Hamilton just shrugged and said, “Kitty’s only our half sibling. But we don’t care because really, why should we? Her Dad was an arse and our dad has been absent from our lives for years.”

There was a comfortable silence between all of us the rest of the way to the manor. On the way the woman introduced herself as Mrs. Macready (the Professor’s house keeper) she then proceeded to give out the rules, stuff like no running, no shouting, don’t touch the decorations (my personal favourite was no irresponsible use of the dumb waiter).

 

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the professor’s home and so he and Miss Plummer were in the parlour having afternoon tea. We walked in with clamour of pushes and shoves to get to the door first and the calamity of it all drew the happily conversing pair into the entrance hall. “Mrs. Macready, what on earth is going on?” Asked Miss Plummer.

“Miss Plummer, Professor, I was attempting to bring this lot up to their rooms without disturbing you. I apologise for the interruption.”

“Come now, come now, we have volunteered to look after this lot, should we not see them?”

“Of course, Professor.” And with that she shoved all eight of us forward. Lewis, Hamilton and I had a silent five second argument between ourselves about who’d introduce us before Lewis won. Damn. “Hello Professor Kirke. I’m Lewis Ayers and the youngest of the Ayers triplets. These are my sisters Melody and Kitty and my brother, Hamilton. Thanks for letting us stay with you.”

Peter and Susan looked to have been having a similar argument, which Susan apparently won. “Hello Miss Plummer, Professor. I’m Susan Pevensie and these three are my siblings, Peter, Lucy and Edmund. Peter’s the oldest though.”

“Well, you all seem perfectly well mannered however, Digory and I do need to speak with Melody, Lewis and Hamilton about what’s going on with your summer camp as we do still want you to go.” Miss Plummer said, “And please, children, it’s Aunt Polly, if you don’t mind. Now, Digory and I have finished all the tea so, we shall show you up to your rooms.”

And so the two adults got up from their spots and walked with us out of the parlour, up the main staircase, to the right and down a little corridor to a walkway filled with four doors on each side. The first two on the right were Aunt Polly and the Professor’s rooms and the next one belonged to the servants. The four on the left were completely free and so we decided amongst each room, Susan and I together in the first room, Peter and Lewis in the next, Edmund and Hamilton at the end with Lucy and Kitty between both of the boys’ rooms.

 

* * *

 

The days passed quickly and soon it was winter and the rain began. The Pevensies were still there and it seemed like that would last for a while longer as their parents still had work in the US. Not that anyone minded, we’d all formed bonds with the Pevensies. For me, Peter was a rock. He provided an anchor to reality and represented a pause in the storm that was the Kirke, Plummer and co. Manor. Susan was an idea wall. She helped my when I hit a mental wall in my writing and knew exactly what to change. Edmund (who was impossible to talk to most of the time) was my occasional reading company. We would find a book each and curl up in the library with a mug of pre-made hot chocolate. We’d then spend the next hour or so reading and then stop, snack on something, maybe talk, then read until lunch. Lucy was a force of nature, who you couldn’t have avoided, if you wanted to. She was another little sister and was so much more mature than us at the same time. The proctor and protected. It was odd.

 

On a particularly rainy day Lucy convinced us all to play hide and seek. Peter was finder first and so stayed in the dining room to count while the rest of us fled to where we could hide. I followed Lucy upto the last room on the right in the sleeping quarters.

 

There was a large, old, wooden wardrobe that had been covered in a tarp before Lucy pulled it off. I heard footsteps in the hall outside and immediately hurried over to Lucy, picked her up and stepped into the wardrobe, closing the door most of the way behind us. “Lucy, be quiet and move towards the back of the wardrobe.” I muttered keeping an ear out for any more motion outside.

 

Lucy kept on stepping back and for a moment I lost track of where she was before she came racing back to the front of the wardrobe, excited as you please. She burst out and started shouting at the top of her lungs, “I’m back, I’m back! It’s all right!” As though she’d been gone for hours. My only choice was to jump out and grab her to put back in the wardrobe before she got us both caught. So, for the second time that day, I put Lucy inside the wardrobe and said, “Lucy, you have gotta be quiet. We’re playing hide and seek, remember?”

“But, I’ve been gone for-” but I had covered her mouth with my had in order to keep her quiet as Peter had just entered the room, looking for people. I took Lucy’s hand and dragged her, carefully to the back of the wardrobe, behind the coats. Peter did poke his head into the wardrobe and look around but he didn’t see us, the coats were just that long and thick.

When he was gone from the room and the hall outside Lucy and I snuck out, stole down the hallway and into mine and Susan’s room.

 

There I turned to face her and asked what had happened in the wardrobe and she told me everything. She told me of entering the wardrobe, of meeting and having tea with Mr. Tumnus the faun/satyr (two sides, same coin). She told me about his tales of Narnia (the land in the wardrobe) and of the tyrant ruling over it. She told me _everything_ and when she finished, I told her my story. Of my parents and family and everyone at the camps. Of my siblings and cousins and _their_ families and parents. And of the few quests I had gone on. Her eys didn't stop shining.

 

* * *

 

 

Days past and Lucy didn’t mention Narnia or anything to do with it. Then one night I was sleeping, trapped in the months old nightmare only, it was changing. Now it wasn’t the surroundings clearing and becoming more in depth, it was the people. The child to the left most throne now had a clear face; Lucy’s face. She beamed at me, opened her mouth to say something before, “Melody, wake up. I went back, it’s real! It’s actually there!” And I was being jostled awake by an excited nine year old girl by the name of Lucille Pevensie with my tired sister behind her holding hands with Hamie and Lou, Pete and Edmund behind them. “Alright, alright, Lucy. I’m up let me get something on, I’ll wake up Susan and we’ll be there soon.” She nodded and waited. “Lucy, that means you need to go, so I can actually get up.” I giggled, finding the boys faces hilarious. Edmund and Peter’s faces were now a bright tomato red whilst Lewis and Hamilton just rolled their eyes and stuck out their tongues respectively.

“Oh, sorry.” Lucy mumbled, embarrassed as she lead the others off.

“Luce,” I called after her, gaining her attention “don’t be embarrassed, Harriet has had to be reminded before, more than once.”

She grinned and kept walking, a little more bounce to her step. I crept out of bed and retrieved my jeans and shirt from today from the basket, pulled on my socks and wrestled on my runners. I then woke Susan. “Melody, what’s wrong?” She asked, still half asleep.

“You sister came in talking about something she found and asked me to get you up.”

“Okay, thanks. You could go back to bed you know?”

“Oh, she woke me up as well.”

Susan and I walked into the farthest room on the right and opened the door to a rather odd sight, Lewis and Peter fuming at Edmund, who was looking like he didn’t know what was happening, Lucy and Katherine crying with Hamilton working to cheer them up. “What the heck happened here?” I demanded after taking in the situation. Lucy looked up, saw me and ran at me, pushing past Peter and Edmund, enclosing me in a rib breaking hug and crying into my shirt.

“Oh, Melody, they don’t- they don’t believe me. They- they told me to s-stop lying. M-Mel- Melody, they don’t- don’t believe in Nar- Narnia.” Lucy sobbed, her face scrunched up with hot, fat, wet tears streaming down them.

“Lucy, stop crying. Stop crying, now. Who cares if they don’t believe? It’s their mistake, they don’t see the truth shining in your eyes, I can. I promise, I will always believe you, I swear it on my life.” I whispered to her as Susan got the story of what happened from Peter.

Apparently Lucy had told them (the boys and Kitty) about Narnia and what it was like and Edmund had made a cruel remark, then when Kitty stood up for Lucy, he’d insulted her too. This set Peter (even though he didn’t really believe Lucy) and Lewis off and left Hamilton caring for two crying girls.

My first instinct was to knock Edmund in the face, friend or no, but it looked like my brothers might enjoy doing that themselves so I turned, grabbed Kitty’s arm and said to Susan and the boys, “Look, Lucy and Kitty are upset so I’m going to go down to the kitchens and get them a mug of hot chocolate each, come and talk to us when you’ve all finished bickering like Dad and Aunt Artie on an eclipse because it’s rather annoying and honestly it shows how far up your arses your heads actually are.” Before walking out, Lucy and Kitty trailing behind me.

 

Down in the kitchens we ran into the Professor who asked us what we were doing and I had to think and produce a lie in less than a second, “Well Sir, Lucy and Kitty couldn’t sleep so they came and woke me up and I offered to take them down here for hot chocolate and then we could all pile into Lucy or Kitty’s bed.”

“Okay, well, don’t let me stop you. I just need to finish this letter to a friend of mine and Polly’s and I’ll be off.” He said, accepting my answer.

It took an hour to make and drink the hot chocolates and by then it was around nine or ten o’clock which isn’t unusual for me but Luce and Kit had never had to deal with the Independence Day fireworks on Long Island beach (or any of the other weird shit that happened at camp) and so were falling asleep on the bench. I walked around the island bench and shook each of them gently before hoisting Lucy onto my back and picking Kitty up, bridal style, to take them both to their room. Lucy remained awake enough to hold on to my neck and not fall but Kitty was asleep instantly.

 

Once we were in their room I placed Kitty in her bed, which had the covers flicked down, and she instantly rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position. Lucy was slipped off of my back similarly to a backpack. She grabbed my hand and whispered to me, “Stay ‘til I’m asleep? Please?”

I nodded and lay down beside her, on top of the covers, and wrapped her small body in a hug. She snuggled into me and wrapped her tiny, fragile arms around my stomach where she fell asleep.

I snuck out and gently closed the door. I turned, expecting to be met with an empty hallway but nope, the boys had other ideas so, instead, I was meet with a hallway of slightly miffed older brothers (sans Edmund).

“What the hell was that?” Peter demanded, looking annoyed at something, probably me.

“What was what, Peter? The act you pulled in there, or me looking after those two?”

“You saying you believe Lucy, even when you know she’s lying!”

“Peter bloody Pevensie, how dare you?! She is your _sister_ if anyone should believe her ‘even when she’s lying’ it should be _you_ and _Susan_ _and_ _Edmund_ , but instead, she has to rely on _me_ , a girl who’s only two years older than her whom she hardly even knows because her bloody _siblings_ are too busy bickering in amongst each other to look out for her!” I hissed, finally fed up with his behaviour, and Susan’s and Edmund’s.

Peter stood there shocked, allowing me to slip past him, wish my brothers goodnight and walk into mine and Susan’s room. Susan was already in bed, asleep so I stayed up and waited before Hypnos allowed me passage back into his realm. He then screwed me over and sent me back into the same old nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we introduce our favourite ass-hat brothers and get our first hints of Narnia. Yaaaay!


	2. Remember that one time where Lucy was absolutely right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets proven absolutely correct and everyone gets rather annoyed at Edmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had this lying around and I know that, for me, I either post things all at once or I sit on them for months so... here you go! Enjoy!
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

### II

### Melody

### Remember that one time where Lucy was absolutely right?

 

A couple of days after the hot chocolate incident, as I had come to think of it, we were kicked out of the house by Mrs. Macready because it was actually sunny outside (thanks Dad). So, the boys decided to have a pickup game of cricket which was probably one of their dumber ideas seeing as tensions were still high from, you guessed it, the hot chocolate incident. So Lewis, Susan and Hamilton were fielding, Peter was bowling and Edmund was batting, meanwhile I was looking after Lucy and Katherine.

 

I heard Edmund start complaining again though he was soon shut down by Susan’s response  of, “We could all use the fresh air.” But he did mutter under his breath something along the lines of, “It’s not like there isn’t air inside.” which made me crack up.

And then Tyche decided to screw us over, as usual. Edmund hit the ball and it went flying… right into a priceless stain glass window. Mentally, I was damning Edmund to hell and back but physically, I was grabbing the girls’ hands and then pulling them inside, chasing after our respective siblings. When we got to the hallway where the window was we heard Mrs. Macready behind us so we took off running to the sleeping quarters. We were followed the entire way and were then chased into the wardrobe room. Susan’s immediate comment was, “Oh, you’ve got to be joking.”

“Perhaps though I always find the Fates to have a rather dark sense of humour so I’d say not.” Lewis said, dragging Susan by her hand to the wardrobe.

We all jumped in, pushing and shoving so we could all fit. We actually pushed so hard that we eventually reached what we thought must be the back of the wardrobe. Only, it was a forest… with snow in it… “Narnia…” Was the first words I spoke.

“Whelp, Lucy was right. There’s a forest in the wardrobe. Apologising isn’t gonna cut it this time, is it Luce?” Peter asked sheepishly.

“No, no it won’t. But I’m sure to come up with something eventually.” She laughed before proceeding to throw a snowball at Peter’s face. Peter retaliated, throwing one back, unfortunately, it missed and hit Hamilton instead. “Oh, you’re on Pevensie.” Was shouted across the clearing before being muffled by a snow in the face from Kitty who was like Khione on a rampage, hitting everyone with snowballs mercilessly. It wasn’t until Susan hit Edmund who shouted a profanity as he was hit in the face that everyone came to their senses and rejoined the world of sobriety.

“You dirty, cheating, bloody liar! You knew! You said you were playing along but it was the truth!” Peter shouted at him, confusing me, Lewis, Hamilton and Katherine immensely.

“You didn’t believe her either!” Edmund screamed back, embarrassment painted all over his face.

“Excuse me boys, but… what the hell are you going on about now?” Kitty asked.

“Edmund said some rather stupid things the day after Lucy woke us all up at ungodly hours.” Susan replied.

“Right, well, no matter how stupid Edmund acted, we need to get somewhere safe as in, not in the open. Lucy, where did you say that faun’s home was?” I asked, now nervous.

“It’s set into the side of a cliff, come on!” She said, already racing ahead meaning that we had to run to keep up with her.

I hesitated for a moment, noticing that Edmund had stopped to look back at a gap in the trees. I followed his gaze and saw, in the distance, sketched again the backdrop of a gray, unloving sky, two little hills. I had to wonder why Edmund looked at them so longingly. Of course, I didn’t wonder too long before crying out to him, “ Edmund, come on!” for he may have majorly screwed up, but he was still my friend.

 

Eventually we did arrive at the faun’s home but something was off. There were paw prints all in the snow, wolf prints and the door was slightly ajar.

“Hey, Lewis, Hamilton, do you have the gifts from Chiron?”

“Of course we have the gifts Mel. What do you think we are, stupid?” Was Hamie’s immediate response which left me with a smirk on my face, which he saw and quickly followed his statement up with, “Don’t answer that.”

Hamilton then removed a gold brooch in the shape of the sun and tossed it up and catching a gladius and a shield with an image of the sun imbedded in it, both were made of Imperial gold. Lewis pulled out a safety pin, pricked his finger with it, drawing blood and instantly he held a bow and a quiver that was full of arrows of all kinds. I just flicked my wrist that held a thin, barely noticeable chain which turned into a shield, like Hamilton’s but crafted in celestial bronze, then I brought out a pin which I tapped on my shield turning it into a short sword made of the same thing as my shield.

The display threw the Pevensies, to say the least. Peter looked like he was torn between curiosity and horror, Susan _was_ curious, Edmund looked like he was going to shit himself and Lucy and Kitty were looking at us in pure wonder, Lucy because she now knew all I had said was true and Katherine because she’d never seen our weapons before. I turned to the Pevensies and said, “Look, we don’t have time to explain just stay behind the boys, I’ll go behind you, okay?” I got a nod out of them, at least, but that was it. Hamilton went first ready to slice down anything that came out at us. Lewis behind him, playing protector, as usual. I went behind all of them, prepared as my brother to play piñata with any attacker that was after my family and friends.

Once we were all inside I looked around and saw what shape the home was in. A high back chair along with a stool and a table near to the fire were knocked over, books were scattered all over the place and damaged so badly that it would send the entire Athena cabin to tears.

“Hey, look at this!” Kitty shouted.

“It’s a note.” Said Peter.

“No shit Sherlock. Can someone read the bloody thing out, please?” Hamilton muttered half under his breath.

Susan read, “Warrant for arrest by order of her Majesty. The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with  high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for consorting with her enemies and fraternising with humans. Signed Maugrim, Chief of the secret police. Long Live the Queen.”

Lucy had started crying somewhere through the middle of the notice, distraught that her friend could be in danger because of her. Truthfully, I was just as worried for Mr. Tumnus.

Edmund had paled considerably and his eyes had flashed in some sort of recognition at the witch’s name which was curious because, as far as I knew, he’d never been here before.

Susan became increasingly incredulous throughout the notice and by the end her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

Peter looked worried and relaxed at the same time, clear signs he was going into over protective big brother mode, which would suck for him because I wasn’t leaving until I knew Narnia was free again and my guess was that the same applied to the boys, Lucy and Kitty.

Katherine was buried in Lewis’ side, her shoulders were shaking and she was clearly gutted that someone could be forced from their homes for, what she saw as, no good reason. Her emotions were increased because of the fact that she hadn’t slept properly for months, since our mother’s death.

Lewis was working on calming Katherine down enough that she could at least breathe properly whilst trying to check for tracks, either animal or human or even mythological.

Hamilton was acting on his ‘selective OCD’ (that probably isn’t the correct name for it but, I don’t care) and fixing the books and chairs near the fireplace. That boy, I swear, he has a thing for books, it’s ridiculous.

I myself was looking through the snow to see if I could find which direction the faun had been taken. However, as it turned out I needn’t have worried as we were quickly noticed by a bird.

“Psst.”

“Am I hallucinating, or did that bird just ‘psst’ us?” Susan asked. The bird itself, was a robin. It had the brightest red chest.

“No, you’re not hallucinating, the bird actually did ‘psst’ us, Susan.” I said, turning to walk to it.

“Melody, what in Asphodel are you doing?” Lewis demanded, having just seen me walking towards the bird.

“Oh, I’m winning the olympics, what do you think I’m doing Lewis? I’m going to follow the bird. You can follow me or you can sit here and freeze your arses off.” And I continued walking, not really giving them much of a choice.

Lucy caught up to me first, catching my hand at a run, trying to pull me along with her but because of the height difference she made me stumble and, because of the snow, fall, pulling her down with me.

We were still on the ground laughing when Susan and  got there. She just rolled her eyes and looked at us with an expression that clearly read _‘Really? Must you two act like this?’_ which we completely ignored.

By the time the others caught up Lucy and I had gotten up and dusted ourselves off. Unfortunately as we looked around we found the bird had disappeared. “Wonderful, now what Melody?” Lewis asked.

“If you’re going to be sarcastic, I could always send you to Uncle a little earlier than the Fates planned.” I replied, closing in on my wits end with my younger brother.

“Mel, Lewis, shut up.” Hamilton whispered, glaring at us. We did, though we glared harshly at him before looking over at Peter who was making the same noise I do when trying to get the attention of my preferred pegasus, Tarren. I couldn’t understand why before following his eyes to where he was looking and spotting a beaver.

As Peter came closer to the beaver he held out his hand as though he had food in it to which the beaver responded with a sharp “Well I ain’t gonna smell it if that’s what you want.” Shocking everyone, save Lucy and Katherine who just giggled.

“Oh, sorry.” Was Peter’s simple reply.

“Is one of you Lucy Pevensie?” The beaver asked.

Lucy stepped forwards nervously, saying “Yes sir. I am.” The beaver nodded and held out something he had been holding. Lucy’s face looked shocked by the item. “That’s the hankie I gave to Mr. Tu—”

“Mr. Tumnus. He got it to me just before they came for him. Asked me to look after you, should you ever come back here.”

“What do you mean look after us?” Susanna asked.

“It ain’t safe to chat out here.” The beaver said as he wandered off to the wood. Lucy started following him, dragging me with her. Apparently our siblings had other ideas since before Lucy and I got more than five steps away from them Hamilton hooked his arm around my waist and dragged me back to the group, along with Lucy. Susan and Peter were talking heatedly with Edmund adding comments every now and again. Lucy was standing beside Katherine and they were talking as though this was just another day in the manor. Hamilton demanded, “What are you thinking?!”

“What do you mean what am I thinking?”

“Why are you following him?!”

“Because if I don’t then we lose the only lead we have to the faun that actually knows what’s going on!”

“Mel, I’m not sure you noticed but that’s a—”

“It’s a _beaver_ it shouldn’t be saying _anything_!” Susan shouted.

The beaver had apparently noticed that none of us had follow as he wandered to the edge of the group and asked, “Something wrong, humans?”

“No, we were just talking.” Peter said, rather forcefully.

“It ain’t safe to talk here.” The beaver said, beckoning us forward.

We were all confused by that statement which Lucy cleared up with a quick, “He means the trees.” which makes sense to anyone who’s had to deal with some of the cheeky dryads at camp but left Peter, Susan, Edmund and Katherine just as confused, if not more so.

 

It was a short walk to the dam where the beaver lived. The dam looked small but it didn’t look like it would be cluttered inside. As we drew closer to the beaver’s dam a figure stepped out of the door and looked towards us. The figure apparently knew the beaver as she cried out to him, “Beaver, is that you? I swear, if I find out that you’ve been out with Badger again, Aslan help me, I will…” her rant faded off as she saw who Beaver had brought home, “Oh my, those aren’t badgers. And to think I’d live to see this day… you couldn’t have given me five minutes warning?!”

“I’d’ve given you and hour if I thought it would’ve helped.” Mr. Beaver said facetiously causing laughter to bubble from Lucy and Katherine’s lips whilst a snicker to be shared amongst the boys and Susan and I glanced at each other slightly and giggled.

Before his wife could continue berating him Peter interrupted saying, “Excuse us Mrs. Beaver, but we were wondering if you could help us.”

“Oh, of course dear, of course. And come in, do come in as it’s rather nippy out.” She nattered, ushering us inside the house or, dam, if you prefer.

 

When we were all inside it was rather cluttered, seeing as it was only made for two waist height beavers, so Hamilton, Lewis and I sat outside with the door cracked open slightly, so we could hear. Kitty stayed inside, where it was warm. The Pevensies also stayed inside because I was pretty sure that what the beavers had to say concerned them more than it did us. The Pevensies also lended us their coats and Lucy and Kitty huddled together beneath Katherine’s coat.  After sometime I heard Mr. Beaver cry out, “Who’s Aslan?! Why, he’s only the top geezer, the true king of all Narnia!”

 

A little time after that Edmund snuck out, apparently forgetting that we were there, outside the door. He snuck off in the direction of the two hills I saw him looking at earlier. Lewis, Hamilton and I looked at each other briefly before Hamilton took off running after him, with his and Edmund’s coats, careful not to be spotted.

 

A few minutes later Peter, Susanna, Lucy and Mr. Beaver burst out of the dam, agitated. They started running in the direction Edmund and Hamilton had gone. Lewis and I raced to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, gonna highlight the fact that I don't hate any of the characters. Yes, I understand the fact that these four OCs could comletely ruin the entire story but hey, I enjoy writing them because they provide a way for me to vent frustrations at characters.


	3. Why did I have to be the one to follow?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We change perspective (finally) and get a look at things from Hamilton's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Hamilton and Lewis have been very background characters. I understand that, this story has been in the works for almost a year so don't fault me, please!
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **III**

###  **Hamilton**

###  **Why did** ** _I_** **have to be the one to follow?**

 

I ran through the forest, just barely keeping up with Edmund. I hoped that if we were captured Melody and Lewis would have the good sense to IM rather than follow. What the heck am I thinking? They’ll follow us, no doubt about it. 

 

Slowly Edmund came to a stop. We were on a plateau and maybe 500 meters ahead of us was a grand castle. It had two main spires, they were crooked and broke off in places. The two towers were connected by a structure that enclosed them. There was a cruel blue glow illuminating the two towers that stood tall behind the wall. The castle could almost be described as sparkling when the moon hit it. It was eerily close to something but I couldn’t quite remember what. In short, the building gave off a horrible feeling of foreboding, and Edmund was headed straight for it.

 

I followed, of course I did, Chiron would lecture me about that later, but for now I had to look after the idiot that I decided needed my help. He came to the door and I heard someone shouting, “Ed! Edmund, where are you? Ed, come back!” I assumed that it was Edmund’s siblings and I prayed that they wouldn’t follow us.

 

Edmund was at the door now and he turned, possibly hearing his siblings calling him but he didn’t react, his eyes missed me completely. He saw something in the distance and, if possible he acted with more conviction as he turned back to the door, opened it and stepped inside. Before the door closed I ran inside.

 

I looked around and was horrified. All around the room there were statues. There were centaurs in full armour or, as close to full armour a centaur can get. There were satyrs wielding swords and animals of all kinds with some kind of weapon in hand.

 

Through the statues there was a pathway, though it wasn’t a clear one, it was there. Edmund had continued up the path to a grand staircase. Almost halfway up, the staircase split in two, the step where that happened was larger than the rest and had a large wolf lying across it. 

The wolf didn’t look to be breathing but every now and again it’s tail would twitch, giving away the fact that it was, in fact, awake. Edmund, of course, hadn’t noticed this and thought that the wolf was just another statue. He approached, less cautious that I would have liked him to be, and started examining the wolf. As he reached out to touch the wolf I ducked behind the closest statue, one of a centauress up on her hind legs, her sword raised in a motion that suggested she had been leading an army. The wolf launched his body at Edmund, knocking him down, and put a paw onto his chest, probably applying enough pressure to keep Edmund from moving.

I peeked out from the statue enough to see the maw of the beast open and move in a strange way that I had never seen on Earth. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that  it was talking, but I was too far away to hear them properly. 

A minute or so later the wolf seemed to have calmed considerably and he had taken his paw off of Edmund and moved his head as though gesturing for Edmund to follow him. Typically, I followed. 

 

The wolf led Edmund and, though unknowingly, me, through the castle for a bit before stopping in a throne room, turning to Edmund and telling him to stay put, as though he were some impertinent pup before he walked to the side of the altar. 

I quickly hid behind the thin curtains that kept the sun out. Edmund came up to the throne and sat in it, giving him a full view of where I was hiding and I prayed to my uncle Hermes and great-uncle Hades that he wouldn’t see me. Apparently, at least one of them wasn’t in a foul mood because Edmund didn’t see me. Though he did see a very tall woman walking towards him from where Maugrim had disappeared to. He hopped out of the chair immediately, as though it had stung him. He gave a bow to the woman and mumbled, “Your Majesty.” Tipping me off to who she was and exactly where we were. She was Jadis, the White Witch of Narnia and this was her fortress of ice.

 

Jadis came to sit on her throne and then turned to Edmund and asked him some rather odd questions. “Tell me Edmund, your sisters… are they deaf?”

Edmund didn’t seem to sense the danger that lurked behind her calm facade as he responded, amused, “No.”

She continued, tone growing sharper, “And your brother, is he… unintelligent?”

Edmund hesitated for a moment before responding with the most self-centered thing I had heard come out of his mouth, to date. “Well,  _ I _ think so but Mother always says—”

“Then why are you here without them?” Jadis practically screamed at him. This caused me to draw my gladius and shield and rush to protect Edmund.

This stopped the witch in her tracks as she asked, “And who do we have here?”

I didn’t answer immediately, gathering my thoughts together enough that I would be able to give my name and status with enough weight that the witch would pick up on their significance. “My name is Hamilton John Ayers and I am a son of Olympus. If you, Jadis of Charn, White Witch of Narnia, threaten my friends or family again, I shall be the one to strike the final blow that with rid this land of your spirit.” I have no idea where half of that information came from, it just spilled from my lips. Apparently, I managed to at least worry her with my words, but they didn’t worry her for as long as I hoped they would as I was pounced on from behind and hit the floor with a muffled thump. 

Jadis then rose again to question Edmund. “Edmund, who is this boy?”

“H-he’s an orphan, Ma’am. H-he and his siblings live with us and the Professor.” Edmund finally seemed to understand the gravity of the situation he had fabricated.

“You misunderstand me Edmund. What I mean is who are his parents?” She asked, her voice turning quiet again but all I could think was ‘Oh, shit sticks.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing should start going upwards either next chapter or soon there after. I almost have this story done! Then I have to figure out how to get romance between characters. There are going to be cameos of characters that will become important in the next stage of this series.


	4. Wolves suck, I hate them (sorry Aunt Artemis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running. Just... just running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of hopping around from now on and, while I will try to get every one, I'm outright avoiding characters that aren't mine. And Kitty.
> 
> She's eight years old and I can't write her very well. Heck, I can't write the eleven-year-olds! I try one chapter with her and after that, I avoid her at all costs.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **IV**

###  **Lewis**

###  **Wolves suck, I hate them (sorry Aunt Artemis)**

 

Following after the mortals that had become as good as siblings to me, my actual sister and a talking, oversized beaver, I figured this would be the weirdest thing life could throw at me, right? Wrong! Because right as we’re coming close to the castle, gigantic wolves come out of fucking nowhere!

 

Turning and grabbing Susanna by her hand I started pelting back for the dam. Melody and Peter must’ve seen the wolves as well because Melody was soon running with little Mr. Beaver carried in her arms, Peter a little behind us carrying Lucy.

 

We rushed into the dam, startling Katherine and Mrs. Beaver, both of whom lunged into action as Mr. Beaver shouted, “They’re after us!”

 

We hurried around the dam, gathering supplies. I heard Susanna ask, “Do you think we’ll need jam?”

I swear, I almost turned around and started asking if she had ever been in a life-or-death situation but Peter beat me to it. “Only if the Witch serves toast!”

 

Mr. Beaver went to the back of the dam and  pulled open a trapdoor, “I ya get!” He said, ushering Katherine and Lucille into the tunnel, Susanna and Melody went in after them with Mrs. Beaver and Peter and I clambered in after that with Mr. Beaver following us and closing the door.

 

He hurried to the front of the group and lit a torch that had been on the wall. “This should lead to Badger’s.” He said, rushing up the tunnel even as Mrs. Beaver started shouting, “You said this lead to your Mother’s!”

Just as she finished her statement Lucy tripped over and Katherine stopped. “Why is the wind howling?” She asked in her little voice.

Mr. Beaver only had time to whisper, “Their in the tunnel.” before Melody started cursing viciously as she scooped up Kitty up and started running, Peter wasn’t far behind her, scooping Lucy off the floor and running to keep up with Mel. I only stopped to pick Mr. Beaver off the ground in one arm and grab Susanna’s free hand as she had picked up Mrs. Beaver.

 

We came to the end of the tunnel where Melody and Kitty were shoved out of the tunnel first, followed by Susanna and Mrs. Beaver. Peter glared at me, leaving no room for argument so I clambered out of the tunnel with Mr. Beaver and help Lucy, then Peter climb out.

 

We got a few steps from the tunnel before Lucy slipped and fell on some small statues. Looking closer at them I noticed they were tiny animal statues. Looking around I saw there were larger statues, including a family of badgers.

Mr. Beaver was in front of the largest, tears making their way down his fluffy furred cheeks, “He was my best mate.”

 

There was a slight crunching of snow at the tree line. I turned to it, an arrow knocked in my bow, only to find my arrow directed at a fox. He laughed a little and said, “I don’t think your Aunt would be terribly pleased with your choice of target, Warrior.”

My attention, however, was on Mr. Beaver as he said, “Nip it, ya traitor!”

With a smirk planted on his face the fox turned to the Beavers and, indirectly, my sisters, he drawled, “Relax, I’m one of the good guys.”

“Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones.” Mr. Beaver said harshly.

“An unfortunate family resemblance.” The fox insisted before continuing, “We can argue breeding later, right now we need to move.”

Mr. Beaver looked like he was going to continue with his rant so Peter interrupted with a quick, “What did you have in mind?”

  


When the wolves entered the clearing, the fox was pacing the length of the clearing. “Evening gents. Did we lose something?”

The largest of the wolves, presumably the alpha male, growled out, “Don’t patronise me, I know where your allegiance lies. We’re looking for some humans.”

The fox turned the the male, his eyes alight with excitement, as though this were the first he had heard of this, “Humans in Narnia? Now that _is_ some valuable information.”

His acting skills were absolutely terrifying, how come he was so good?

The alpha, in a fit of rage, grabbed up the fox in his jaws. As the fox cried out, Katherine whimpered and hugged her sides, as though she could feel the fox’s pain. I reached out and held her to my side, trying to offer some form of comfort.

Even with the fox in his mouth, the wolf growled out, “Where _are they_?!”

The fox looked around desperately, as though searching for a familiar face before whispering, “They went north.”

The wolf cast his body aside and shouted, “Quick, scent them out!”

 

The wolves ran off in the direction the fox had directed them in, leaving the animal lying in the snow, his blood staining the white red.

 

Katherine darted out of my arms and started climbing down the trees the second we couldn’t hear the wolves anymore. I leapt out to stop her but she was already clambering down the tree. Melody was quick after her only, while Kitty went to the fox, melody stopped to help the Beavers, Susanna and Lucy climb down. I was down before Peter and we were quick to start gathering wood for a fire.

 

By the time we got the fire started, Mrs. Beaver was sewing up the fox’s wounds and Kitty was squiming as much as the fox. Lucy asked him quietly, “Are you okay?”

“Well, I wish I could say that their bark was worse than their bite, Your Highness, but alas…” He shifted again as Mrs. Beaver started a new stitch and I heard a low hiss from Kitty’s direction.

Mrs. Beaver rolled her eyes as he shifted and muttered, “Stop squirming, honestly, you’re worse than Beaver on bath day.”

In response Mr. Beaver grumbled, “Worst day of the year.”

 

A few minutes after that, the Fox got up and said, “Unfortunately, that is all the healing I have time for.”

Susanna asked him quietly, “You’re leaving?”

“It has been a pleasure, my Queen, but I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops.”

Mr. Beaver demanded, though not unkindly, “You’ve seen Aslan?”

Mrs. Beaver gasped, “Oh, what’s He like?”

The fox grinned and said, “Like everything we’ve ever heard.” Then turning to Peter he continued, “He will be a good help in fighting the White Witch.”

Susanna interrupted, “We aren’t planning on fighting any witch.”

Lucy’s face fell at that statement, much like the fox’s as he looked desperately to Peter, “But, surely, King Peter..?”

Peter looked down, seemingly ashamed at the fact that he had already made up his mind. “We just want our brother back.”

Hearing this the fox nodded helplessly and turned to re-enter the forest only for Kitty to whimper a little causing him to walk over to her and nuzzled her face, “Fear not, little warrior, I will return, if only for your sake.”

Kitty smiled and hugged the fox, whispering a little, “Be safe, mo chara.”

Mel and I exchanged looks over our sisters head. We had lived in Ireland until Kitty was six and since moving to the outskirts of Manchester we hadn’t heard a word of her native language from Kitty.

 

After the little interaction and his promise, the fox fled to the forest and we laid down to try and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I need sleep but I'm gonna post some more chapters. Bye!


	5. New scars, new pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's back but so is Jadis. This'll be fun.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T DEAL WELL WITH BLOOD AND TORTURE SKIP THE CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE A RECAP OF THE IMPORTANT STUFF!!!!
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping for a semi-okay outcome for Hamilton and that just did not happen. I apologize for what you are about to read, you could just skip over the chapter, nothing extremely important happens and I'll provide a quick recap at the start of the next chapter.

###  **V**

###  **Hamilton**

###  **New scars, new pains**

 

After Edmund had failed to answer the White Witch’s questions we had both been thrown into the dungeons. Eventually.

I was taken to a room with a table at its center, the walls lined with various types of whips, canes and other long distance weapons. There was a shelf lined with salt and other herbs and some liquids.

My shirt was ripped off and I was laid onto the table, chest first. It was icy and I flinched a little at the temperature. I heard two sets of footsteps enter the room. The Witch’s voice spoke first. “Now, Hamilton, did you say? You have two options. You can give me the answers that I ask of you or, you can be bled out on this table.”

I was still on an adrenaline high, clearly, as I growled out, “Get fucked.”

Her eyes flickered over to were the other set of footsteps were and I heard the crack of a whip before a line of pain sparked over my back. I cried out in pain.

“You appear to have misunderstood, godling, I don’t care if you live or die on this table but I will have the answers that I want. Now, let’s begin. Whom are you parents?”

“Get stuffed.” Instantly there was another crack and a new line of pain appeared. I could feel the blood starting to make its way onto my skin. I screamed.

“Try again.” She demanded.

I didn’t say anything this time but that earned the same treatment, apparently. This time it was a different whip. This one had multiple parts all with little hooks on the ends. This one ripped deeper, ripping my skin apart in shreds. The blood started rushing. And the pain became blinding.

“Hamilton, if you answer, the pain stops. If not, it gets worse.” I stayed silent, even as the whips changed again.

Eventually, the Witch called out, “Stop.” The torturer did and listened as she gave instructions. “Rub salt, spiced oil and iron into the wounds. Make sure you mostly heal them, but leave the scars. Bandage him then leave him in the dungeons.”

 

They did as she said, uncaring that I writhed on the table as they rubbed my wounds before dumping me in the same cell as Edmund. I didn’t stay conscious long enough to see how he reacted but when I woke up again I was back on the table.

Her voice cut through the fog in my mind like a hot knife through butter. “Your little family got away from the dam, Hamilton. My wolves tore the little hut apart. Do you know where they could have gone?”

My voice was gravely and I knew that I had to get a hold of some kind of water, soon. “Like I’d tell you.”

The crack didn’t come this time. Instead I feel the tip of a blade carving down my side. I clamped my mouth shut, determined not to scream. The path the blade cut felt like hell fire. I figured that the blade was poisoned or was made of some mythical type of metal for it to burn that badly.

“Try again, dear Hamilton.” She whispered.

I growled out, “Not happening.”

The knife slide over my skin again, carving up my back and sides. The witch disappeared for a while before coming back. She gave them the same instructions only, apparently we were moving as I was to be tied up and left with the ‘Traitor’.

 

Turns out the ‘Traitor’ was Edmund. He looked tired and hungry but his eyes widened when they landed on me. “Ha-Hamilton?” He whispered.

I nodded, knowing I couldn’t speak right now.

The White Witch stepped onto the sleigh and leered at Edmund, “Whenever you are ready, Son of Adam.”

The sleigh started driving the second she sat down, shoving my back across the side of the sleigh and into Edmund, making me whimper. Edmund moved over so I had more room and we stayed silent for as long as we were moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you read that, I apologise. I could have been a lot worse, I actually went and looked up medieval torture devices... do not do that, under any circumstance, I beg of you.
> 
> Okay, I did want to build a relationship between Hamilton and Edmund as they will be going through the hell that is Jadis together so... they should come out of that stronger... I think...?


	6. Melting winter fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Hamilton was tortured for information on his family and he, Jadis and Edmund are not on the move in Narnia.
> 
> The one and only Kitty chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be one of the only Kitty chapters in this installment of the story.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **VI**

###  **Katherine**

###  **Melting winter fears**

 

The next day was quiet which was strange for my siblings and I. Then again, we were walking through a winter wonderland that shouldn’t have existed and our brother was goodness knows where.

Lucy and I were playing in the snow as we walked, earning us looks from the rest of the group, not that we really cared. Some time after midday, when I wanted to start whining of extreme hunger, Mrs. Beaver pulled out some leftover fish sticks from last night and we stopped to eat.

 

An hour later we stood on a hill and Mr. Beaver pointed in the direction we were travelling, “Aslan’s camp is just there, by the stone table, across the frozen river.”

“River?” Susanna asked, worrying.

Mrs. Beaver waved her hand as though to dismiss the question, “It’s been frozen for a hundred years, my dear, it’ll still be solid by the time we get there.”

Peter looked over the country that he had been told was his and his siblings’ to rule over and whispered, “It seems so far.”

I could almost  _ feel _ Lewis rolling his eyes and I definitely heard Melody’s scoff but Mrs. Beaver was the one who actually spoke, “It’s the  _ world _ , dear. Did you expect it to be small?”

“Smaller…” was Susanna’s muttered reply.

  
  


Over the next few hours we continued walking. By this time Lucy and I were being carried in a circle by one or another of our siblings. Every once in a while Mr. Beaver would call back variations of ‘hurry up’ and it was starting to annoy Peter, which was actually quite amusing.

 

“Come on, before we’re old!”

Peter grumbled and said, “If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I’m gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat.” 

Lucy, who was on peter’s back giggled until Mr. Beaver called out again, “Hurry up, Son-of-Adam! We don’t have all day!”

“He is getting a little bossy.” She whispered. 

Melody heard her and muttered, “A  _ little _ ?” under her breath and of course, I heard her and started giggling.

All was well and good until Mr. Beaver cried out, “It’s her! Run!”

None of us had to guess who ‘her’ was. We all followed Mr. Beaver to a little cave, dug into the side of the hill.

A few minutes passed and Lucy whispered, “Do you suppose she’s gone?”

“I’ll go and have a look.” Peter said, only to be stopped by a little hand on his chest.

“No,” Mr. Beaver said calmly, “You’re of no use to Narnia dead.”

Mrs. Beaver whispered sadly, “Neither are you, dear.”

Mr. Beaver’s eyes melted a little bit as he said, “Thanks, love.”

 

It was quiet for a moment before Mr. Beaver’s head popped over the top of the mouth of the cave and he started shouting, “I hope you’ve all been good because there’s someone here to see ya!”

We all followed and I heard Melody muttering to Peter, “You jumped.”

“I did not!”

“You so did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“You are such a liar Peter Pevensie.”

Their bickering continued until we reached the sleigh where two men stood.

 

One had the same colour hair as Hamilton, Lewis and Melody while the other was old with laugh lines etched into his face.

I felt Melody and Lewis tense as their eyes landed on the first gentleman.  The snow crunched as their knees hit the ground. They spoke in unison, “Father.”

The man smiled down at them, making his eyes light up. “Melody, Lewis. You’re safe, good. C’mon, off the ground, now.”

Melody’s eyes were worrying and Lewis’s were avoiding the man’s at all costs. Melody was the first to break the silence. “Father, do you know where Hamilton is?”

The man appeared to be crushed at the question. “Yes I do, but I can’t tell you where he is. Epione is with him now and I shall appear to him soon.”

Lewis looked up sharply, “Why is Lady Epione with him?”

“Again, Lewis, I can’t say. I have to go now but I will see you all when this is over. Goodbye Lewis, Melody. Goodbye Katherine.”

 

With that he disappeared into a fine golden mist and spiralled over the forest.

Our attention was brought back to the other man when he said, “I do enjoy getting visits from those gods. They never stay very long though.” 

“No, they don’t.” Melody agreed, looking in the direction that her father had gone.

The man now clapped his hands together and dug through a sack to give to Melody. 

“You may find yourself in need of these, Warrior.” I looked at what my sister had been handed. It was a beautiful set of twin blades. They were a shimmering silver and they looked as though they were glowing. “Do try not to hurt yourself, dear.”

Then he turned to Lewis and said, “I know that  _ you _ don’t enjoy fighting and so I shall give you these.” And he handed Lewis two very full satchels. 

Lewis peaked inside and went loose jawed and turned to the man to say, Thank you.”

The man only smiled before turning to me and handing me a little mirror. “It’s called a veil window. It can give you a bit of closure.”

“Thank you.” Was all I could say before pocketing the mirror.

 

The man got back up onto his sleigh and said, “Bare them well! I’d best be off, winter is almost finished and things do pile up when you’ve been gone a thousand years!”

As he rode off Lucy called out, “Merry Christmas!” before she turned to Susanna and said, “Told you he was real.”

Melody, however, was already thinking over his words, right along with Peter. “Did you hear what he said?”

“Winter is almost over which means no more ice!”

And just like that, we took off running.

 

We were, thankfully, only a little way from the river. We were at the very edge when Susan cried out, “Wait, maybe we should think about this!”

Peter turned around, annoyance written over his face, “We don’t have time, Su!”

“I was just trying to be realistic!”

Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand and said, “No, you were trying to be smart, as usual!”

Lewis was about to step onto the ice when Mr. Beaver shouted, “Wait, maybe I should go first!”

“Yes, perhaps you should.” Peter said as he held onto the collar of Lewis’s coat.

We inched along behind Mr. Beaver, sticking together as much as we could.

 

As Melody finally stepped onto the ice it started to break. We hurried across but when we were about halfway across the river Lucy looked up and cried out, “Oh no!”

There were wolves running across the top part of the waterfall. “Run!” Peter shouted.

Only, by the time we were at the other side, the wolves were there. Mr. Beaver had been taken down by one of the wolves and was being kept quiet. The ice was cracking behind us, trapping us in.

Melody pulled out her twin blades and Peter pulled out the sword Father Christmas had given him.

“Put these down, children, someone might get hurt.” The head one growled.

Mr. Beaver shouted, “Don’ worry about me! Run ‘im through!” Only for the wolf guarding him to nip his throat.

“Leave now, Son of Adam, and your brother goes with you. The other one too.”

I whimpered. They had my brother. 

“Maybe we should listen to them.” Susanna said.

The wolf laughed, “Smart girl.”

“Don’t listen to ‘im, kill him! Kill ‘im now!”

“Peter, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn’t make you a hero!” Susanna shouted.

“So, what will it be, son of Adam? I won’t wait forever, and neither will the river.” the wolf growled.

Peter’s deciding factor was Lucy who cried out at that moment, “Peter!”

“Hold onto me or Melody!” He screamed.

I grasped my sister’s fur coat tightly as she mirrored Peter’s actions and stabbed her swords into the ice. A large chunk broke and we all held onto it.

 

Lucy was slipping from Peter’s grip. “Lucy!” I screamed.

Mel looked over and saw what I was worried about. She shouted to Lewis, “Hold onto Kitty!”

“Mel, don’t you even think about it!” Lewis screamed, even as her wrapped an arm around my waist and his hands attached to her swords.

All she did was smile as she let go of her swords and me, slipping into the river.

When we made it to the shore, Susanna was shouting at Peter who only had a coat in his hand and no Lucy.

I looked at Lewis who was keeping an eye out for Melody and Lucy. “Has anybody seen my coat?” was called out from a few meters down stream. 

We all turned in the direction of the voice and found Lucy and Melody walking towards us, soaked to the bone and pale as sheets.

Susanna shouted, “Lucy!” And ran to her sister.

We all rushed to them and they were soon crushed in hugs from us all.

 

When we pulled back Mrs. Beaver said, “Don’t you worry, dearie, your brother’s got you well looked after.”

Lewis interjected quickly and said, “Don’t think we’ll be needing these coat for much longer though.”

Melody grinned and asked, “And what makes who say that, brother dearest?”

“Why, the green patches of grass over that hill, little sister.” Lewis responded.

“You git, I’m older than you!” Melody cried out, making us all laugh. We continued walking, following the beavers. Looking up I saw a tree come into full bloom right before my eyes and for the first time in a long while, I smiled freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy?


	7. An angry witch does no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with Hamilton!
> 
> Dreams from Pappy dearest and some stuff on the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research, I did my research, I did my research!
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **VII**

###  **Hamilton**

###  **An angry witch does no good**

 

We stopped at the edge of a river and the little dwarf who had been driving went to shrug his coat off with the whined words of, “It’s so warm out.”

The witch must’ve stopped him somehow because a second later he was shrugging his coat back on and saying, “I’ll go check the sleigh.” Before wandering off.

 

A group of wolves that the witch had sent out came back with the leader of the group holding a fox in her jaws. The she-wolf dropped the fox at Jadis’s feet and said, “We found the traitor, your Majesty. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods.”

Jadis’s mood seemed to lighten considerably, on the outside, at least. “Ah, Ailwin, good of you to drop in. You were so very helpful to Maugrim and his pack last night, perhaps you can help me now.”

The fox bowed and said, “Forgive me your majesty.”

The witch’s eyes rolled and she said sharply, “Don’t waste my time with flattery, Ailwin.”

“No to seem rude,” The fox, Ailwin, said snidely, snarling up at the witch, “But I wasn’t actually talking to you.” Then he looked at Edmund.

The witch looked between the two before the gleam that I had become all too familiar with appeared in her eyes and she walked to the fox, wand twirling in her fingers as she demanded, “Where is it that the humans are heading?”

Ailwin refused to answer, instead looking to me and saying, “Warrior, your sister is a little charmer. I hate to say that I told her a lie, but if you can, tell her that I did intend to keep the promise at the time.”

“Fox! Answer me! Where are the humans going?” She shrieked.

Ailwin stayed silent this time and Jadis moved to strike him with her wand, only for Edmund to race and stand in front of him shouting, “Wait, wait, the beaver said something about the stone table; that Aslan had an army there.”

Edmund’s face seemed to drop as he realised that he had betrayed the Narnians once more and that he may have endangered our siblings once more.

Jadis’s face curled into a beautiful, deadly smile, “An army? Oh, thank you Edmund, dear. So good of you to show this creature some honesty. Before he died.” Then she moved past Edmund and stabbed the fox, turning him to stone.

Edmund screamed and I could have sworn I heard a small girl scream with him. The witch didn’t let his scream last long, her taloned hand snapping across his face, leaving a red mark there as she said, “Think about whose side you are on Edmund. Mine? Or theirs?”

She shoved Edmund back towards the sleigh before shouting to the various minions she had gathered, “Go on ahead, gather the faithful; if it is a war Aslan wants, it is a war he shall get.”

Edmund and I were loaded back onto the sleigh and I passed out soon after, which was a testament to how hard my body must’ve been working to keep me alive, seeing as it was the middle of the day and children of Apollo rarely sleep anytime except for the night.

The dream I had explained it, kind of.

 

**_.:Dreamscape:._ **

“Hamilton!” 

I forced my eyes open, only to come face to face with a swan.

It’s mouth opened and a voice, the voice of my father, flowed out and into my ears, “Hamilton, you will be safe soon.”

“Father, how? I’m trapped and am being tortured regularly. I can hardly speak anymore and walking is impossible.” I said, before realising that this was a god I was talking to and, my father or not, he wouldn’t have time for my problems.

“Hamilton, there is a reason I have lulled you to sleep. Epione, wife of Asceplius, is healing you as we speak. She has handmaidens in Aslan’s army who will care for you there as well.”

I nodded, understanding that he was doing what he could from Olympius. “Thank you, Father.”

“No problem, kiddo. Gotta go, remember, you’ll be safe soon. You’re doing great.”

**_.:Exit Dreamscape:._ **

 

Yeah, that was one of the weirder dreams I’d had. I didn’t wake up until nightfall and at that point, I was back on the table. Dear Gods, would this never end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ailwin is an actual name and the swan is one of Apollo's sacred animals, the other is a dolphin, which made me question the sanity of the Greeks but... who am I to judge?


	8. Lion and Centaurs and Fauns, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally, FINALLY, get to the camp, Hamilton and Edmund are retreaved, and Lewis has a break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody finally get the chance to kick arse, however I do have to skip over some dialogue and Peter's entire knighting, so I apologise.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **VIII**

###  **Lewis**

###  **Lion and Centaurs and** ~~ **Satyrs**~~ **Fauns, oh my!**

 

Walking through the camp, I do not think I have ever heard a tenser quiet before, not even when people return from quests without someone they left with.

“Why are they all staring at us?” Susanna asked quietly.

Lucy smirked a little, “Maybe they think _you_ look funny.”

‘Or maybe they know we’re missing people.’ I thought to myself and I could see my thoughts echoed in Melody’s eyes.

“Oi, stop your fussin’, ya look lovely.” Mr. Beaver told is wife.

 

We reached the center of the camp, a large crimson and gold tent waiting for us. At the front there was a centaur with obsidian shoulder-blade length hair standing guard. Peter drew Rhindon and held it forward, blade to the sky, “We’ve come to see Aslan.”

The tents ruffled slightly and, had it not been for the instantaneous bowing of every member of the camp, I would have thought it was just the wind. Of course, I would have been wrong as there was soon a lion walking out of the flaps.

“Welcome Peter, son of Adam, welcome Susanna, Lucille and Katherine, daughters of Eve, welcome Melody and Lewis, children of Apollo. Welcome to you, beavers, you have my thanks. But, where are the last two?” The Lion’s voice washed away a lot of the tension that I had been harbouring the last few days.

“That’s what we came to speak to you about, sir. We had a little bit of trouble along the way.” Peter said quickly.

I heard Melody mutter from beside me, “You say a little, I say catastrophic.” I smirked a bit at her remark.

Susanna took up the story from there, “Our brother, he’s been taken captive by the White Witch.”

‘Take captive?!’ I wanted to scream, ‘Your brother ran into the arms of that gods forsaken bitch and my brother went after him! MY BROTHER, who is now suffering enough to earn the attention of a bloody GODDESS!’

“Taken captive? How could this have happened? And what of the last warrior?” The lion asked.

“He betrayed them, your majesty.” Mr. Beaver said.

“Then he has betrayed us all!” The centaur guard shouted.

“Peace Oreius. I’m sure there is an explanation. And again, what of the last warrior?” Aslan asked again.

“Our brother followed after Edmund, sir. To protect him.” Melody said, her voice cutting through the din.

I continued, “We were told he was currently in the care of Lady Epione and so, we worry for his life, and in turn, the prince’s.” No matter how much I blamed Edmund for this mess, I worried for him.

Lucy turned to Aslan and asked, “Please sir, he’s our brother.”

Aslan’s head dipped a little and he spoke, though his words were heavier than before, “I know, dear heart, and that makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think.”

 

Peter and I were taken to a tent by a satyr named Dexyan. “Your Highness, this is yours and you brother’s tent, when he joins us.”

“You have faith in such an event?” Peter asked, turning to the satyr.

The male smiled kindly and said, “The spring would not have come if it were not fated, m’lord.”

Then he lead me to the tent next to it and said, “This is yours and _your_ brother’s tent, once he joins us, Warrior.”

“Are all the satyrs quite this cheerful, Dexyan?” I asked, my lips twitching at how the male practically skipped.

“If I may correct you, Warrior, we are fauns. Satyrs are permanent followers of Lord Bacchus. And no, not all of us are quite as happy as I. My wife, you see, she is with child and I have hope that I may be able to raise my child in the spring and summer.” He explained, the tips of his ears growing red in embarrassment.

I smiled cheerfully at him saying, “Don’t be embarrassed about it. It is wonderful news and a good dose of hope never killed anyone. I think my sister may just slit my throat if she found out I had embarrassed someone so quickly. Give you wife my congratulations, Dexyan, and my well wishes of an easy childbaring.”

Dexyan grinned and nodded, “Of course, Warrior.” Before he ran off.

 

I walked into the tent and realised that I felt disgusting in my jeans and phoenix top. I walked over to the chest at the end of the left makeshift bed, claiming that one as mine. Opening it I found shirts and tunics and pants of all different colours. I grinned and started digging through them.

  


I emerged from my tent in a clean pair of light pants, a white undershirt and pear green tunic. I had my quiver strapped over my back with my bow in hand and I was headed towards the archery field when the sound of a horn blasted from the river.

It sounded unfamiliar but I knew, somehow, it was important.

 

Running down to the river I saw Susanna, Lucille and Kitty in a tree with Melody at the base, facing off against a wolf. Peter got into the fray before I got there and those of us who would have fought didn’t get the chance as Aslan held us back. I was focusing on my sister’s fight more than Peter’s which was probably bad but hey, she’s my sister.

The wolf was taunting her, “Come one, little girl, we both know you won’t strike me down, not without the permission of your little king. Well, here’s some news, girlie, I know where you brother is.”

I froze, Melody froze, Kitty froze. “Where is he?” Melody demanded, her eyes glowing with rage.

The she-wolf cackled, “You’ll never know. He’s kept with the Queen herself, little girl. His screams send me to sleep every night.”

If the wolf had continued I might have struck her down myself but melody had heard enough. With a scream of rage and pain she began slicing at the wolf. It took her half a minute, probably less to kill the she-wolf. I knew she would be a wreck, so when Aslan sent a party of soldiers after the last wolf, the one that hadn’t been killed, I ran after them, throwing myself on to the back of the only horse there.

 

We rode for fifteen minutes, solid, until we came to a holt at the edge of a camp. “Your call, Warrior.” Oreius said.

I thought for a second before saying, “Take everyone through and search for the Prince. Leave a scent-tracker with me, I’m going to find my brother.”

When the rest of the party left, wreaking havoc amongst the enemy, I was left with a leopard. “I need you to smell for blood.”

“Any particular type, Warrior?” the leopard asked.

I reached into my quiver and grabbed a regular mortal arrow. I cut into my wrist and left some of my blood seep out of the wound, “It’ll smell similar to mine.”

The leopard smelt a little bit of my blood and was soon off like a dart, looking for my brother.

 

We found him strapped to a makeshift table, his back open and bleeding everywhere and scars over his arms, face and legs. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if there were scars over his chest from what I saw of his back. “Oh shit, Hamilton.”

I scooped him up, ignoring the blood seeping into my new clothes. I removed my tunic and tried to cover his back with it. ‘I’ve gotta get back to camp.’ I thought before climbing back onto my horse’s back and shouting, “Come on!” Over my shoulder to the leopard. I met with Oreius who was carrying a beaten up looking Edmund and we rushed back to camp. I didn’t even stop to dismount my horse I just rode through camp to the healers’ tent and burst in shout, “Help!”

 

It took the medics until dawn to even confirm that Hamilton might make it. He wasn’t waking up but I had faith. He was my big brother, he had to wake up, right?

One of the younger healers, a fae named Gabriele came up to me at dawn and said, “If he wakes up while you’re gone, I’ll come get you. For now, go and eat Lewis, you’ve done what you can for your brother.”

I nodded and thanked her quietly before making my way to the table where Melody and the Pevensies were, Kitty no doubt still sleeping, paying no mind to the fact that I had blood all over my shirt.

I sat and started eating some of the oatmeal that had been laid out on the table, still not noticing the fact that I was getting alarmed looks from those at the table.

Meloy was the first to ask, “Lewis, why is there blood all over your shirt?”

I didn’t respond but I felt tears start rushing down my face. “I- I’ll tell you later Mel. Right now, I’m gonna eat this, I’m gonna go sleep, probably throw up and then I’m gonna get some food and go wait in the infirmary.”

I heard a quiet voice from across the table ask, “Will he be okay?”

I looked up and saw Edmund. He wasn’t meeting my eyes and he looked so small, child-like, nothing like the boy I had met at the train station. “He’s sleeping; recovering, I hope. He should wake up soon.”

“Good, he needs it.”

“What are you two talking about?!” Melody demanded.

I looked at her and prayed for the sanity of whoever pissed her off for the rest of the day as I said, “Hamilton’s in the infirmary. He almost bled out on the table while they were stitching up his wounds last night, hell he almost bled out on the way here. He’s got scars all over Mel.”

She was motionless for a second before she got up and stormed in the direction of the infirmary, right past Peter, who tried and failed to get her attention.

“Why does Melody look like someone just killed her puppy?” He asked as he sat down, “And Lewis, why do you have blood all over you?”

 

I got up and had to run to a bush to throw up. Peter looked startled and his siblings weren’t far behind him. Somewhere in the midst of my vomiting, I realised, ‘Oh Gods, my big brother is dying.’ Because, that’s what it was, I swear. I started crying and once I finished vomiting I curled into a ball and cried.

‘Ican’tdothis,Ican’tdothis,Ican’tdothis.’ Was all I could think as I rocked backwards and forwards.

Then, a figure leaned over my and breath onto my face and I could hear again, “Lewis, son of Apollo and Jaida, you needn’t worry. Sleep, child, your brother will heal.”

 

And so I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LITTLE BABY IS FINALLY SAFE!!! But Lewis had a massive break down and had to be knocked out. It'll get there, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton wakes up and causes some chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second up date tonight, fingers crossed I can get this all finished up by the weekend and the next section started.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **IX**

###  **Hamilton**

###  **Waking up, being safe**

 

When I regained consciousness I felt strange. My back didn’t hurt as much and there was light. Pure light, not the diluted shite that I felt when in the castle or in the witch’s camp but actual, pure, undiluted, sunlight.

Then I heard laughter. That of a child and an adult, joyous and free and not subjugated by a tyrant. And then voices, conversation and banter and things that I hadn’t heard in so long.

 

I forced my eyes open and saw red. Not blood red like that which had stained the witch’s hands last I saw her but the red of my sister’s hair. “Kitty?” I tried to ask but all that came out was a crackle and pain.

I did get the attention of the owner of the hair. She looked over to me and said, “You’re awake. Oh my god, you’re awake.” Then she ran out of my line of vision shouting, “He’s awake!”

Suddenly there was a mess of curly red hair all in my face and a soft little voice that lilted and sounded like music. “Hamilton,you’reawake!Mel’sbeensoworriedandLewishadapanicattackthe dayhebroughtyoubackand-”

“Woah there, little one, don’t you think your brother might need some water?” Asked male voice.

Instantly Kitty rushed off to get some water and left me alone with the voice. “My name is Aslan. I know who you are, Hamilton, son of Apollo and Jaida. You had your siblings very worried.”

I cocked an eyebrow, as though to say, ‘oh?’

That earned me a laugh, “Yes, I believe your brother Lewis almost attacked Susanna at one point and once you were brought back here, Melody and Lewis were quite emotional.”

At that moment Kitty came back with a jug full of water and a glass. She set them on the side table before jumping back onto the bed and pouring a glass. “Drink up, big brother.”

 

I had five or six glasses before I felt like I was going to be sick. Then I sat back and asked, “How long have I been out?”

Kitty looked down sadly before saying, “You arrived the night before yesterday. You haven’t woken up since dawn yesterday when Lewis was sent to go eat. That’s when Mel found out and Lewis had a panic attack. Aslan had to calm him down and have Peter place him in his tent. I haven’t seen him or Melody since.”

My face scrunched up as I tried to remember what had happened. “I was in the witch’s camp. Then- then there was noise and commotion and she left… I don’t remember anything after that.”

“That would be the blood loss.” Said a voice from the door. Looking up I saw my little brother.

“Lou, there you are, you complete arse. You look like hell.” I said dryly.

He chuckled, “Yeah, lack of sleep will do that to a guy. I started rooming with Peter, that’s why I’ve been MIA, sorry Kitty.” He said, pulling our sister closer to him.

“Hey, Lewis, can you help me stand up?” I asked, dragging his attention away from our sister, not even noticing that the lion had snuck out of the room.

He rolled his eyes, “This is a bad idea, Ham.”

“And that is why we’re doing it without Melody. Because she’ll laugh her arse off when I fall. Now, little brother, help me up!” I said, sitting up and scooting to the side of the bed.

 

Kitty, who had never been involved in the various ‘up-and-run’ stunts we had pulled at camp, much to Damien’s annoyance, watched in fascination as I limped out of the room, Lewis pushing healing magic into me so that I could move.

“I need some clothes, let’s go!” I said, calling back to my sister, “You coming, little one?”

She rushed out a second later and was bouncing along with us when we walked right past Susanna, Melody and Lucille. ‘Bugger.’

“Run!” I shouted at Lewis, hoping beyond hope that I had enough magic in my system to do just that. We split and I stated clambering up the side of one of the tents.

“Hamilton John, Lewis Carter and Katherine Vivian, all of you get back here, right now!” I heard in the distance. I laughed and shouted back, “No way in Hades, Little sister!” Before running across the rooftops again.

I made it to the armoury and started grabbing out weapons. A set of dueling knives. ‘Sounds good!’ I thought before running out of the armoury and straight into Peter, “Bugger, I’m dead.”

He smirked  and said, “You have _no_ idea.” Before picking me up over his shoulder and marching a few tents along to where i could hear Melody lecturing Lewis.

“-I don’t know why I’m surprised any more!”

Peter walked in and said, “I’ve got the last imp.”

Mel just kept going with her rant, “And why did you have to drag Katherine into it this time, I mean, really, you’re meant to be responsible role models for her! And Hamilton, you should still be resting, you had lost so much blood when Lewis got to you that you completely bled through on of his tunics and onto his undershirt! Why didn’t you just stay in bed?!”

I was sick of this, “You think I don’t know how much I bled, Melody? You think I didn’t feel every single ounce of blood leave my system? I was strapped to a table day, after day, after day and I felt every single lash of those whips and every cut from those knives and I will bear the scars for the rest of my _life_ .” I took a breath of air before continuing, “My children will ask me for tales of my first time hear and all I will be able to tell them of is _torture_ , so don’t think, for one _fucking second_ that I didn’t think that through.” I didn’t raise my voice once but my words grew harsher and crueler and by the end I was exhausted. “You are not Mum, Melody. You are our sister. Our _big_ sister, sure, but only our sister. Don’t try to force yourself into a role that you aren’t ready for yet.”

 

Melody’s eyes welled with tears and before I could understand what was going on, she was hugging me and my shirt was soaked through with tears and then there was another body hugging me around my hips and Lewis was behind me, acting as support and pouring more healing magic into me.

 

Days had passed since I’d woken up. I was regaining strength and the sleep schedule that I desperately needed, resorting my relationships with all four of the Pevensies so that Lucy and Susan (as I had been forced into calling them) were like sisters and Peter was an older brother. Edmund and I were best friends, I thought so at least, and we had spent many afternoons just sitting and talking or just spending time in silence together, going over all that had happened. We weren’t kids any more, we had seen too much cruelty, and yet, by the same token, we weren’t adults yet either.

 

I was sleeping when Edmund raced up to me and shook me awake saying, “She’s coming.”

I was bolt upright at that statement and running to keep up with my friend.

We stopped to group with our siblings, me tucking myself in between Melody and Lewis and Edmund just behind us, in line with his siblings.

As she rode up the path that had been beaten into the ground Jadis’s sharp eyes didn’t leave Edmund, or me.

She eventually made it to where we stood, with Aslan beside us, she said, “You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan.”

There were murmurs in the crowd as though they couldn’t believe she was trying to turn them against one of their foretold kings.

“His offence was not against you.” Aslan said, eyes not moving from where they had fixed on her face.

“Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?” The witch demanded.

Aslan growled, low in his throat and snarled out, “Do not cite the Deep Magic too me, Witch, I was there when it was written!”

“Then you with remember well that every traitor belongs to me,” pointing one of the talons at Edmund she called out for all to hear, “That boy’s blood is my property!”

I pulled my sword from its sheath, “Try and take him then!”

I heard Peter pull out Rhindon and saw Melody pull her twin blades out, Lewis had knocked three arrows so far.

Her laughter was cruel, “Little Warrior, you forget what has been done to you; you forget what speaking out cost you.”

I snarled, “Never will I forget.” Glaring across a few meters at the woman who had ruined my friend and I, the only reason I didn’t kill her then was because that would leave an opening to take Edmund.

“Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia shall be overturned and _perish_ in fire and water.” She turned to Aslan and sneered, “That boy shall die on the stone table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me, Aslan.”

As she spoke I stiffened. Images flashed across my mind, a hilltop, and on top of it a stone table the image flickered and there was a body on it but I couldn’t tell whose. The image changed and the body had opened its eyes and disappeared.

A roar broke through the vision and Aslan said, “Enough, I shall speak with you alone.” Before he turned and lead the witch inside his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm slowly trying to add to their characters and the gifts that Narnia has unlocked for each of them. Healing magic is a thing that I feel like all Apollo children would have, some more so than others and, depending on their focuses at CHB, they can draw on it easier.


	10. 'Small' celebrations and midnight... other stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little insight on Pevensie family home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't intend to have them end up kissing.
> 
> Oh, right. THE SONG ISN"T MINE! It's 'Hall of Fame' by the Script featuring Will.I.Am.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **X**

###  **Melody**

###  **Small celebrations and midnight… other stuff**

 

We sat outside the tent for an hour, maybe more. I was avidly listening for any scraps of conversation that I might hear with very little success. Gods I wish I had some music to listen to. Humming a little under my breath I started to braid and unbraid my hair. Halfway through a ladder braid, the tent flaps rustled open and Jadis and Aslan exited.

I glared at her, my hands resting on my hips where I was keeping my twin blades. She looked over at Edmund and Hamilton as Aslan announced, “She has relinquished her claim on the Son of Adam’s blood.”

The entire camp cheered and I almost joined until the Witch demanded over the noise, “How do I know your promise will be kept?”

This was met with a roar from the Great Lion and Jadis and her minions scurried away. The camp was in a cheerful mood and I wish I could have joined them in their merry-making but… something wasn’t right.

 

That was the somber mood my brothers found me in. They had clearly had a few drinks and were trying to tag team me into having a drink. “Mel, c’mon, Ed’s gonna live,Kitty and Lucy are tucked away in bed, you need to loosen up!” Hamilton said, spinning me to the music.

“And you need to be more sober! What if something happens to Edmund or Peter and you two at too drunk to notice, hm?” I demanded, hands on my hips, and glaring at both of them.

“Mel, please, one drink isn’t going to be the downfall of all Narnia.” Lewis waved away my concerns and I could have laughed.

“But it might be!”

“There is a mighty bit difference between ‘might be’ and ‘will be’.” Lewis insisted.

Hamilton continued pleading, “Have a drink, please Melody. You only sing or play in public when you’re a bit tipsy and I haven’t heard a note fall from your lips or from any of your instruments since Mum passed.”

 

Huffing at that I knew I had lost the battle and so, grabbed a glass of wine that they had been offering me all night and sipped a little. They looked at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes that I honestly had to laugh, “It’s gonna take me a bit to get tipsy enough to sing _or_ play, little brothers. Go, dance with the girls.”

 

When they came to find me hours later  was definitely tipsy. I had been dancing for all of the songs in the last hour. “How about now, dearest sister?”

“I’m ready to live up to my name, little brothers.” I said, gesturing to one of the fauns to come closer.

“Yes Warrior?” The faun asked.

I grinned up at his and asked, “Dear sir, may I borrow your instrument for a short time?”

The male looked like he was about to pass out as he agreed, handed his instrument to me and ran off. I looked down at the closest thing to a guitar that they had here. I plucked out a few notes as the band went quiet, likely at my brothers’ request.

 

I started playing the first song that came to mind (I was probably quite luck that it wasn’t hanging tree, to be honest).

“ _ **Yeah, you could be the greatest**_

_**You can be the best** _

_**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest** _

_**You could beat the world** _

_**You could beat the war** _

_**You could talk to God, go banging on his door** _

_**You can throw your hands up** _

_**You can beat the clock** _

_**You can move a mountain** _

_**You can break rocks** _

_**You can be a master** _

_**Don't wait for luck** _

_**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself** _

_**Standing in the hall of fame** _

_**And the world's gonna know your name** _

_**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _

_**And the world's gonna know your name** _

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame** _

_**You could go the distance** _

_**You could run the mile** _

_**You could walk straight through hell with a smile** _

_**You could be the hero** _

_**You could get the gold** _

_**Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke** _

_**Do it for your people** _

_**Do it for your pride** _

_**How you ever gonna know if you never even try?** _

_**Do it for your country** _

_**Do it for you name** _

_**'Cause there's gonna be a day** _

_**When your, standing in the hall of fame** _

_**And the world's gonna know your name** _

_**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _

_**And the world's gonna know your name** _

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame** _

_**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion** _

_**On the walls of the hall of fame** _

_**Be students, be teachers** _

_**Be politicians, be preachers** _

_**Be believers, be leaders** _

_**Be astronauts Be champions** _

_**Be truth seekers** _

_**Be students, be teachers** _

_**Be politicians, be preachers** _

_**Be believers, be leaders** _

_**Be astronauts, be champions** _

_**Standing in the hall of fame** _

_**And the world's gonna know your name** _

_**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame** _

_**And the world's gonna know your name** _

_**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame** _

_**You could be the greatest, you can be the best** _

_**(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest** _

_**You could beat the world** _

_**You could beat the war** _

_**You could talk to God, go banging on his door** _

_**You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock** _

_**You can move a mountain** _

_**You can break rocks** _

_**You can be a master,** _

_**Don't wait for luck,** _

_**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself** _

_**Standing in the hall of fame**_ ”

 

There was silence for an exact second before my brothers started clapping, then the other Narnians slowly joined them.

 

I left the faun’s instrument on stage and went to find my brothers, only to run into Peter. He grinned down at me and said, “I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

I laughed at his complement, “There are many things you don’t know about me, Peter.”

He rolled his eyes at me and then asked, “I was wondering if I could talk to you, actually.”

“Dance with me first, High King.” I said flourishing my hands a little.

“What?” Peter asked, bemusedly.

I rolled my eyes at him, ‘Honestly, guys can be so dense…’, “Peter, c’mon. A conversation is worth one dance, a serious conversation is worth several.”

He huffed, still grinning a little as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

 

We danced for several hours and by the time Peter actually got to talk to me, it was well past midnight.

“Mel, I want to apologise for how I was acting… before.”

“At the party?” I asked cocking an eyebrow.

He puffed out a breath of air, “No, not there. At the professor’s house. With our parents… it isn’t as straightforward as we make it sound.”

“How so?” I asked, dropping all pretense of joking.

“Mum and Dad… they got divorced a few years after Lucy was born, something about him cheating. Anyway, Mum manages fine on her own but Dad… he’ll be there one day and he'll drop off the face of the earth for six weeks the next. Edmund absolutely loved him when Mum and he were married, I was the same. We’ve been trying to sort ourselves out for years; every time we get somewhere, Dad’ll show up and knock us down again. He’s the reason the Professor had to take us in; Mum had to go find Dad for some reason.”

We were silent for a moment, watching the stars before I turned to him and whispered.“For what it’s worth, Peter, I’m really glad that you’re here with us. You and Lucy and Edmund and Susan, even if I have to shout at you in hallways for the rest of my life, I’ll do it if it helps you four sort yourselves out.”

Peter smiled a little at me and said, “Thanks, Mel.”

“No problem, Peter. Not a problem.” I said even as I quickly got up and shoved Peter so he’d wake up too, “Now come on, we have to get to bed.”

“Of course. God, tomorrow’s gonna suck, isn’t it?” Peter whined.

I nodded, “Yeah, the hangovers are gonna kill.”

 

I left Peter outside his and Lewis’s tent with a kiss on the cheek for ‘safe-keeping’. Whether that was the kiss’s safe-keeping or Peter’s, I would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. I actually thought long and hard about their interaction going beyond a simple kiss. Be thankful that it didn't because other wise there would be a very angry spirit of Jaida Ayers wanting to beat Peter and Melody in the heads.


	11. Battle starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle plans start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologise because the next few chapters with be very short and will jump rom one spot to another, skipping over events.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **XI**

###  **Lewis**

###  **Battle starts**

 

When I wake up, there are a few things that will make me scream like a girl. One of the newer items on the list is a woman made of flower petals standing at the entranceway of my room. On the bright side, Peter woke up very quickly. On the other hand, he never let me live it down.

 

The woman, dryad, she informed us, came with news from Kitty, Susan and Lucy who had all managed to sneak out last night and go with Aslan _who sacrificed himself in Edumnd’s place_.

I didn’t have much time to go over the message as Melody was soon storming into the tent and beating me with a pillow. “Lewis, I _told_ you something like this would happen! I told you that they could sneak off or someone could take them!”

“Melody, you told us to look out for Peter and Edmund, and we did. They are both still in the camp.” I insisted.

“Yes, but- but- ugh, _Boys_.” She grumbled, storming out of the tent.

“Did she seriously just come in here to scream at you?” Peter asked from where he was pulling on his boots.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of ‘my sister got drunk on my suggestion last night and now she has a hangover’. She’ll get over it.”

There was a shout of, “Screw you Ayers, and you as well Pevensie!” And I winced in pity for whoever angered her today.

“Eventually… I hope.”

 

We were planning out the battle when Melody came in, looking much better than before. “Got some food in you then, Mel?”

“Shut up Lewis, I want to get today over with and then I’m going to sleep for the next decade.” She said, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

“That decade long nap may have to wait a bit, Melody. The witch is bringing her army to Beruna. Today is the last battle.”

Mel looked incredulously at us. Her jaw hung open for all of a minute before she turned to Oreius and said, “I need meat. Live, preferably but not that of a talking animal. Set up and alter overlooking the battle fields and I need someone to come help me pull off a toga. We need this done before the battle.”

She started walking towards the entrance before Peter called her back, “Melody, what are you doing?”

“Praying for victory.” Was the only answer he got before Mel walked out, the sun silhouetting her form before the tent flickered closed again.

I looked at Peter, “I’ll go and set up an altar for her. And get the other stuff she’ll need.” I was out the tent flaps before he could protest and walking along to the kitchens, ‘Fingers crossed they have some of the meat left.’


	12. At the Witch's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kitty sees where her brother was kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only small, the next chapter will be rather long and I hope to finish it tonight.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **XII**

###  **Katherine**

###  **At the Witch’s home**

 

After Aslan told us to climb onto his back and he carried us through the country all the way passed the Beavers’ home and to the Witch’s castle we stayed quiet. I knew that the Witch had done terrible things to my brother in this place.

 

I climbed off of Aslan’s back and walked past all the statues, down a staircase that lead to the dungeons. There was a smell that I couldn’t identify coming from along the hallway. I followed in and found myself in a room. There was blood everywhere, all over the table and the floor, splattered onto the walls and an imprint of a body, my brother’s body, I knew, was indented in the table.

 

I felt a warm presence beside me as Aslan spoke, “You brother Lewis saw something similar to this the day he brought Hamilton to the camp.”

“Oh Aslan, will Hamilton ever recover?” I whispered into the room, horrified at the remains of the violence inflicted on my brother.

“That is something that he must decide himself, though I suspect the support from Edmund shall only help his progress.”

I nodded and headed out of the room, Aslan at my side. When we reached the main floor, Lucy was speaking avidly to a faun as the other once-statues walked around and tried to work out what had happened since they’d been frozen.

 

All of them grew still at the sight of Aslan. His voice rang out over all of the assembled beings, “We have a king to help. Go to the plateau near Beruna and help the High King.”

 

A great warcry came from the Narnians as they raced off, headed where Aslan had told them to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for Jadis's health at this point because she has pissed SO MANY people off...


	13. Winning the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are parts of this chapter that I love and other parts that I hate but that is because I don't want to deal with writting them, so I apologise.
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

##  **XIII**

###  **Hamilton**

###  **Winning the war**

 

We were gathered on the cliffs that overlooked where the battlefield was. Melody was up higher still singing prayers to the gods in the hopes that they would hear us and help us win. 

As Peter’s shout of, “For Narnia, and for Aslan!” rose to the cliffs I heard my sister’s voice growing louder, a begging tone entered her voice.

 

I would have been shocked if her words and prayers had not been heard all over Narnia by the time Peter and his contingent of soldiers collided with the Witch’s army.

 

Just as the Witch’s army was about to reach our lines Edmund shouted for the release of a Narnian made arrow. A centaur next to him knocked and released the arrow. Mid-flight it sparked and turned into a phoenix which created a fire wall around the Witch’s army.

 

The army cheered for a brief second and above us Melody’s voice, broken and pleading and stronger than I had heard for a long while, faltered. That was our mistake. Jadis threw a spell towards the wall of fire and they ceased instantly. She and her army continued.

 

From where I was I watched as Peter slammed down his visor and turned his steed to race at the cliffs. Edmund and Mr. Beaver hurried to join the rest of us as we waited.

 

There was, however, one problem. Oreius had turned to run directly at the Witch, a rhino at his side. I gave up on staying out of the fray and started running down to the battlegrounds, determined to find Edmund.

 

There were screams all around me but I quickly found Edmund with Peter and Mr. Beaver. “Edmund, go. There’s too many of them. Get the girls and go home!”

I watched as Edmund looked back and saw Peter being approached by the Witch, oblivious to the danger he was in.

“Peter’s not King yet.” Edmund growled and ran off after his brother.

 

I followed after him, hoping to keep him from too much trouble. That didn’t end the way I wanted it to. Edmund went right for the Witch and broke her wand. The magical backlash was powerful enough that I felt it from where I was, some several meters away. The Witch was apparently very attached to her wand because before I could get to Edmund and pull him away, he had been stabbed in the stomach.

There was a great roar of noise as I heard two voices scream. I vaguely heard the now thunderous chanting of my sister, her voice deep and echoing over the plateau. 

Peter was running past me, straight at the Witch. I could almost  _ hear _ the cackling of the three fates as they planned this. We would lose two kings, the Narnians would be crushed under the loss, even if we won.

“No!” I snarled under my breath, shaking the thought out of my mind. We would not lose two kings. I knew my luck,one of the kings would be gone soon if I did not help so I screamed out, “Lewis!”

In a matter of seconds, my brother was shooting arrow after arrow at the Witch and I was running to Edmund’s side, assessing the wound. 

“What’re you doing, Ham?” He asked quietly as he watched me rip off part of my shirt to press to his wound. It was deep and I would need to stitch it later but for now, it couldn’t get infected and if it kept on bleeding, we’d lose him.

“Trying to keep your sorry arse alive, as usual.” I grumbled, though there was an undertone of humour in my voice as I mocked him, “Now shut up while I try to heal you.”

He laughed a little as I pushed my healing magic into his system. I cursed my stupidity in not learning how to quicken the work of my magic as it struggled to stem the bleeding and start closing the wound.

 

After a minute of me struggling to save my friend, the earth started thruming and a steady beat emerged.  _ Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, _ the White Witch and Peter stopped their battle, and turned to face the origin point. 

When I heard The Lion roar, I looked over to him. He was standing in front of were Melody was and I was distracted by my sister for a minute because she was  _ literally glowing _ , not like, she was really happy, she was, but she looked like a literal  _ star _ .

Aslan leapt from the cliffs, straight onto our level and started running at the Witch.

“Impossible…” The Witch breathed as she gazed at the magnificent lion running at her. Aslan barely paused before leaping at her, and ripping her into ribbons.

 

I turned back to Edmund and saw his eyes going in and out of focus, ‘Shit!’. “Edmund, Edmund, look at me!” His eyes focused on my face and I continued, “You are not allowed to die, you hear? We’re gonna get through this and you are going to be coronated and be an absolute kick arse king and I will be with you every step of the way. You. Will.  _ Survive! _ ”

 

I didn’t hear Aslan when he declared the war over, I didn’t hear the demands for Edmund’s location. I didn’t hear the screaming of his siblings. But I saw them when they tried to pull me away from him. I struggled against Peter’s chest as he pulled me off his brother and said, “Lu, heal him.”

 

I stopped struggling as Lucy poured some liquid down his throat and they all stepped back. I started crying when he opened his eyes and asked, “What happened.”

Then I heard the sound of an arrow being released and I didn’t think before launching myself in front of Edmund.

 

The arrow buried itself in my lower back and I heard someone screaming. It was all white noise as I was surrounded by black.

 

I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was on a beach in Italy. Venere Azzurra, one of the many places my siblings and I spent our days in summer. “Hamilton.” A voice called.

 

I looked towards it and found the figure of someone I never thought I would see again. “Mamma!” I cried, feeling tears run rivers down my face.

She opened her arms to me and I ran to her, hugging her and sobbing.

“Hamilton, bambino, what are you doing here?” She asked, pulling back a little bit.

I looked at her and cracked immediately, telling her everything that had happened after she had died. I told her about living with Aunt Polly and the Professor, about the Pevensies, and Narnia and about the war.

“... And, Mamma, I need to go back. Kitty and Mel and Lou need me. So does Edmund, even if the prat refuses to admit it.”

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around me again, pressing her lips to my hair. “Mio bambino, you will return. Tell you siblings I love them and don’t  _ ever  _ forget it.”

 

I nodded and her image started fading. The sound of waves lapping up against the rocks became the shouting of voices. The sun became blinding and I squeezed my eyes closed. When I opened them again I was faced with two heads full of red hair leaning over me.

“How long has it been, Mel?” Lewis asked as he pressed his hands to my stomach, the opposite side of where the arrow had been.

“Two and a half minutes, Lou. If he doesn’t wake up soon, I’m gonna kill him.”

Lewis’s dry laugh barely registered as I reached over to pinch my sister’s arm and demand, “Does this count?”

She squealed and launched herself at me and a second later there was an impact behind her as Lewis threw himself on top of us.

 

Mel’s tears soaked through my shirt but I didn’t care because I was very much alive and we were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!


	14. After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty freaks out and Edmund has to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this chapter and want to build on this relationship, SO MUCH!!
> 
> Narnia is not mine neither are most of the characters. C.S. Lewis and the movies were made Walden Media Productions and Walt Disney Pictures. They were all either written before I was born or when I was an infant. Please don't assume the main story is mine; cause it isn't and I don't have half the imagination to make something as brilliant as the original Chronicles of Narnia were.

###  **XIV**

###  **Katherine**

###  **After the war**

 

When my brother fell with an arrow in his back, I wasn’t scared. My siblings were the best healers I knew, not that I knew many, but still. Susan shot down the dwarf that had fired the arrow in seconds.

 

I started worrying when Melody started screaming and Lewis had to make his hands glow again. I started running for the camp when I spotted Melody’s hand glowing as well and they ordered Susan to pull the arrow out of Hamilton’s back.

 

I hid in mine and Lucy’s tent and cried. I fell asleep in minutes and only woke when Edmund came in and shook me awake.

“Katherine, wake up!”

I pushed the fog in my mind away and sat up, looking at the boy in my doorway for the first time since he had insulted us at the Professor’s home. “What is it, Edmund?” I asked. My voice sounded dead and from the look in Edmund’s eyes, it didn’t sound much better to him.

“Well,” He hesitated before stepping into the room, and even then he tensed for a second, as though he expected me to tell him to get out. When I didn’t he walked over and sat next to me of my bed. “At first I was going to tell you to come get dinner but I need to talk to you first.”

I tilted my head in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath and said, “I know that Aslan has forgiven me, and with Him most of the Narnians but… I still need to apologise to you, Melody, Lewis, Peter, Susan, Lucy and  _ especially _ Hamilton. Both for what my betrayal caused and what it put you all through, but also for how I acted back on Earth.”

I blinked, blind sighted, “Edmund, it’s fine.”

He huffed a bit of air before speaking, “No, it isn’t. I was a horrible person to you all. I was a shameful brother and an even worse friend; I hurt you and Lucy with my words and I can’t forgive myself until I’ve apologised for every single word a hundred times over.”

I smiled a little bit, “Then you best start grovelling, Edmund, ‘cause those forgivenesses will take a long while to earn.”

He smiled back at me and said, “Call me Ed.” At the look I gave him he elaborated, “It’s what Lucy calls me, sometimes Eddie gets thrown in there but most don’t hear that.”

I tilted my head, “When would you ask me to call you by a name that was given to you by your little sister?”

“Maybe that’s what I see you as, Katherine.” He whispered, raking his hands through my messy curls.

Hearing that, my face set in a determined expression, “Then you have to call me Kitty. Or Kat, maybe even Kathy.”

Edmund smiled again and I saw, not the face of a repentant child, but that of an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Pure, unending fluff!!


	15. Some crowns and some blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation and the Blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I love this chapter, it's gold.

**XV**

###  **Melody**

###  **Some crowns and some blessings**

 

Maybe it was just the air that was excited but I was bouncing off the walls. I was next door to Susan so we got ready together and she looked marvelous. Her dress was a cloud grey with beautiful embroidery. I was stuck in an outfit similar to what Peter and Edmund would be wearing.

My pants were the palest yellow I had ever seen, while my shirt was violet with golden patterns stitched in. I thanked Tyche every bloody day for the next fifteen years that I got to wear my comfortable brown boots.

My hair was held up in a curled plait that kept it off my shoulders, where my twin blades were resting.

Susan’s, however, was held back in a fishtail braid.

 

Escorting Susan to the side chamber of the Entrance Hall of Cair Paravel was… interesting. Susan kept on trying to apologise and eventually I had to turn her around and tell her, “I don’t care if you killed my favourite puppy or whatever else, Susan. You are about to become my Queen and I have forgiven you all your previous actions against me. Now, shall we continue, Your Highness?”

We continued in silence.

 

When the coronation finally began my siblings and I stood off to the sides of our new Monarchs’ thrones. When Aslan called us forward after the Pevensies' coronation , I was at a loss. Brief glances at my siblings showed they were the same. We could only do what we were told so we stepped forward.

“Narnians, these are the four Warriors. They are the protectors of the Kings and Queens and, as is tradition for members of their station, they are to be blessed today.” At those words the doors of the hall flew open and we were greeted with the sight of our father, Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon and Lord Pan. I was quivering in my little mortal boots.

 

We were called forward, each by a different god and Blessed with the powers that their children possessed. “You were given these powers for a reason,Melody Ayers.” Lord Poseidon said, his eyes piercing mine as he spoke, “You are to use them for the well-fare of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Be a beacon of my power, but do what shall keep your charge safe.”

 

After we were all Blessed (Hamilton by Lord Hades, Lewis by Lord Zeus and Kitty by Lord Pan) they disappeared and our father stepped towards us, Kitty stepping back to Lucy’s side. “You are defenders of the royal lines of Narnia and now, more than ever you will need your given gifts. You shall be known throughout the world, as the Warriors of the Sun. Be safe, my children.”

With that he disappeared and Aslan stepped forward again, “I give you, Lady Melody Ayers, Knight of Narnia, Blessed of the Sea, Warrior of the Sun and Protector of Queen Susan the Gentle; Sir Hamilton Ayers, Knight of Narnia, Blessed of the After-world, Warrior of the Sun and Protector of King Edmund the Just; Sir Lewis Ayers Knight of Narnia, Blessed of the Skies and Protector of High King Peter the Magnificent; And Lady Katherine Ayers, Knight of Narnia, Blessed of the Wild, Warrior of the Crowns and Protector of Queen Lucy the Valiant.”

 

As he spoke, I felt a growing bondage between myself and Susan. By the time the Narnians broke out cheering, I could feel her emotions and hear her thoughts and I suspected she could do the same for me.

 

We were released soon after that and I snuck off to the sea to think some on the gifts that we were given. Would my brothers and I become distant with each other because of the origins of our powers? I loved Lewis and Hamilton and I didn’t want to be separated because of these gifts, even if their purpose was to keep our Kings and Queens safe. 

 

I felt a presence behind me, “Your Majesty?” I asked, feeling the bond that I now had with the Gentle Queen.

“You worry too much, Mel.” Susan said, sitting down beside me, “I could hear you over all the music and chatter in the ballroom.”

I looked over at her, a smirk dancing across my lips, “Isn’t that my job now? To worry for you and with you?”

Susan rolled her eyes and muttered, “Honestly, Peter worries enough for all eight of us, with you added in to the mix I’ll have gray hairs before I’m twenty.” 

I scoffed at her comment and replied, “They would become you well, Majesty.”

 

After a while of sitting on the shore I asked, “Do you think it’ll stay this quiet?”

“Not a chance in the world.” Susan said, grinning, “And I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished. I'm gonna go write up the first chapter of the next story. I love you all!


	16. The Stag Hunt and return ‘home’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white stag is hunted and a little tumble out of the wardrobe leads back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn't originally planning on putting this chapter into this story but I felt that, to complete the whole 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' theme, I needed to add in the last part. I don't think I'll do the movie's credit scene, however there might be a flash back to it later.  
> NARNIA ISN'T MINE! NEITHER IS PERCY JACKSON!

**XVI**

###  **Melody**

###  **The Stag Hunt and return ‘home’**

 

Fifteen years after that conversation I looked back and knew Susan was absolutely right. Things hadn’t stayed nearly that quiet.

 

In the last fifteen years Peter and I had gotten married (to this day, no one’s sure how _that_ happened), we had three beautiful children who were now four years old and I was expecting again, not that anyone knew, Edmund was getting married that month which meant looking for another protector and organising another coronation (none of us really cared), Kitty had adopted a little girl called Acantha who was turning five this month and Hamilton had fallen head over heels for Holly, Susanna’s protector of five years.

 

I had planned to tell Peter today about the baby but Mr. Tumnus had announced that the White Stag had been sighted in the Western Woods and we had all set out soon after that, leaving Acantha, Caelan, Jaidyn and Taliyah with Afton, Holly and Tumnus.

That was a feat in itself as we had to convince them that we would be safe.

 

It was three hours after noon and we had been out in the forest for seven hours. I knew Peter, Lewis and Edmund well enough to know that they wouldn’t go home until we had caught something but I was bloody exhausted. I was considering asking if some of us could head back to the castle when Edmund and Hamilton fell behind.

I looked down to Gwen and said, “Turn back to where they are, Gwen.”

She nodded quickly and did just that.

Coming to the edge of a clearing we had passed just a second before I saw Hamilton and Edmund speaking quietly. “Something wrong, Ed? Hamilton?” I called out, startling them both a little.

“It’s nothing Mel.” Hamilton said, voice carrying over the clearing.

Just then I heard the rest of our hunting party ride up behind me and Susan called out, “Come on you lot!”

Edmund spoke up this time, “Just catching our breath, Su.”

“And that’s all we’ll catch at this rate.” Susan insisted.

Lucy threw Kitty an amused look as she asked, “What was it he said this morning, Kathy?”

Kitty smirked and did her  ‘egotistical Edmund’ impression, “‘You girls wait at the castle, I’ll get the stag myself’. Honestly Edmund, if your going to make comments like that and not back them up…”

“Kathy Ayers, if you continue that thought, I swear!” Edmund shouted.

 

I rolled my eyes as this was an argument that happened every week to every day. Looking around my eyes caught on an oddly coloured tree. “Hey, Pete.” I called quietly.

He looked over and saw what I was looking at.

“What’s this?” He asked as he dismounted. We all dismounted after him as he moved closer. “It seems rather familiar, don’t you think?”

I could feel unease building in the pit of my stomach and I quickly pulled Afton into my mind and showed her where we were and what was going on.

“As if from a dream” Susan said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucy countered with, “Or a dream of a dream.” Before looking south west of the lamp, into the forest and running off with a whispered, “Spare ‘Oom.”

 

The others ran off without a thought but I hesitated for a second to tell Afton, ‘We love you all. Keep them safe, Af.’ Before shoving her out of my mind and sealing her off completely then running after my family.

 

The forest grew thicker quicker than I would have liked and soon we were squeezing through the gaps in trees that didn’t feel like trees.

 

“Ow, Susan, get off my toes!”

“Peter, move over!”

“Mel, why are you shoving me?”

“Quit pulling on me!”

“Do any of you know how to move?!”

“I’m not on your toes!”

“Gods damn it, if whoever is shoving me doesn’t stop, I will carve out your innards!”

“Kitty, that’s my foot!”

 

We all stumbled out of the wardrobe and landed in a heap on the hardwood floor of the Professor’s house.

 

The door swung open to reveal a merrily chatting Professor and Aunt Polly. Aunt Polly looked down at us, eyes sparkling with amusement, “Now, what are you lot doing hiding in that wardrobe?”

Peter looked at all of us before turning back to her and the Professor, “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you, Aunt Polly, Professor.”

The Professor and Polly shared a glance before he pulled a cricket ball, the one that had gone flying through the window the day we had left for Narnia if memory served, and threw it to Peter, who caught it.

“Try us.” He said, a smile spread across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the question, shall I go straight on to the Prince Caspian story or shall I do the time between chapter fifteen of this story and this chapter? Do you want to see what happens between this story and Prince Caspian? I do want to know, so please tell me!
> 
> Send in a review, they make my day and when I see them, I'll normally reply.
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, what did you think? Secondly, I don't hate any of the characters so don't think that. I just have serious issues with how some characters acted. This is a LWW based fic so Caspian and Eustace and whoever else won't show up for a while, they will get here though and there will be references to their predecessors. 
> 
> For now, have fun and may the Lion protect you.


End file.
